Episode 281 (22 October 1987)
Synopsis Colin receives a letter from his friend Ginny in New York telling him a friend of a friend has died of AIDS, that whole groups of friends are dying there, and that it will be happening in Britain soon. Colin confirms to Pat that he hadn't slept with the guy. She lets him in The Vic early to drown his sorrows, and later takes a bottle of whiskey round to his flat, admitting she hates being lonely. They get smashed together, to the horror of Barry, who walks in as they are about to embrace in a kiss. It's Sharon's 18th Birthday. She speaks with the friendly curate she meets in the church, who introduces himself as Duncan. She apologises for not coming to church regularly, and says the last time she came was for Martin Fowler's Christening. She recalls that she has seen Duncan before, Dot pointed him out whizzing about the Square on his motorbike. Later, when Den and Angie surprise her with a cake upstairs in the Vic, she tells them to stop conning her about being teetotal (Angie) and monogamous (Den). Willmott-Brown paints out all the anti-yuppie graffiti from his house and The Dagmar. New graffiti appears the next morning and he begins cleaning it off again. Dr Legg instructs Ethel she is too old to be carrying Willy any more. Dot says she will make sure Ethel does as she's told. In the name of modernising their businesses, Ali gets the old pinball machine removed from the cafe and tells one of the Ozcab drivers to get his car cleaned up or he's sacked. Martin Hunter's documentary on the changing face of the East End is broadcast and all the residents of the Square are eager to see themselves on television. Pete takes his VCR over to Pauline's so Arthur can record the programme. It becomes clear that Willmott-Brown has been completely stitched up with his interview being heavily edited, much to the delight of Den. Credits Main cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Duncan Boyd - David Gillespie *Pat Wicks - Pam St Clement *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Barry Clark - Gary Hailes *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Michelle Holloway - Susan Tully *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih Guest cast * Martin Hunter - Peter Purves (credited as 'Presenter') Filming locations *Christ Church - actual location: Christ Church & St Mark's, Watford, Hertfordshire, England, UK Notes *Sharon Watts tells the curate the last time she'd been in his church was 'for Martin Fowler's Christening two years ago', however a different church and location was used in that episode Episode 73 (29 October 1985). Category:Episode Category:1987 Episodes